Most of wind resistant umbrellas that are made of fiberglass reinforced plastics (FRP) and provide better convenience in use have such an automatic opening structure as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. It comprises umbrella strut stretchers (1) and ribs (2) respectively connected to a runner (3), in association with a main stretcher (4) and a shaft rod (5). In such a structure, an umbrella strut stretcher (1) is coupled on the middle segment with the outer end of a rib (2). Thus the middle segment of umbrella strut stretcher (1) is configured to be coupling means (11) provided with a holding opening to which the outer end of a rib is attached. The coupling means (11) is further provided on two opposite ends with openings to accommodate the ends of the front and the rear segment of an umbrella strut stretcher (1) and form an integrated strut stretcher. Such a combination needs additional parts, which in turn leads to a complicated construction and tedious assembling work. It does not meet economical and efficient requirements.
In view of the problems above mentioned, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved FRP umbrella stretcher used in an automatic opening umbrella that has a simplified configuration and is an advancement in technologies. It can promote the performance of an umbrella. Now the features and structure of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.